Rescue Me
by Follow-The-Firefly
Summary: Mello didn't think that he'd miss Matt so much. That's what happens when the one you love leaves you. Rated T for Teen. songfic to Rescue Me by Tokio Hotel


**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note, Tokio Hotel or their songs.**

**Hey yo! It's Mika-chan! I just realized that I posted this without putting any notes! :gasp: anyway, This goes out to blackdragonflower and Arina Kusajishi for getting me into Tokio Hotel. :glomps: I hope it's good! Let the deadly tale begin!**

_This used to be our secret. Now I'm hiding here alone. Can't help but read our names on the wall and wash them off the stone. I trusted you in every way, but not enough to make you stay. Turn around. I've lost my ground._

Mihael Keehl slowly made his way up the steps to his apartment and walked into the messy apartment that awaited him behind the crimson door. It had been like that ever since Matt left a few months ago.

The two had arrived home from work one day, exhausted from coming up with assassination plans. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, especially when the target was the President of the United States.

In any case, Mello had forgotten to turn the TV off before they left in the morning. Matt was upset about this and rounded on the blonde, saying that their electric bill would be up because of it. Mello rebounded by saying that Matt used the TV so much for his video games that they wouldn't know the difference. Naturally, this upset Matt and one argument led to another. Matt had moved out by the end of the night.

_Come and rescue me. I'm burning, can't you see? Come and rescue me. Only you can set me free. Come and rescue me. Rescue me._

Mello threw the keys down on the kitchen table and trudged over to the drawer where his beloved chocolate was kept. After grabbing a bar, he shut the drawer with his hip and sliced the wrapper open with his fingernail, allowing the aroma to fill the air around him. Ripping back the wrapper, Mello sank his teeth into the bar and bit off a piece of chocolate.

It didn't feel right. It just wasn't the same.

Nothing was right without Matt anymore. While he was cleaning the living room one day, Mello had found one of Matt's abandoned video games along with a few memory cards for the gamer's PlayStation. He must've forgotten them when he stormed out that night. Mello had meant to return the gaming items, but when he saw that Matt avoided his gaze when they met at work, Mello found that he couldn't care less about Matt.

But now that they had been apart for all those months, Mello started to miss Matt and the crazy things that he did. He missed the little things; the look of concentration whenever he was playing a video game, the cute laugh he had, the way his emerald eyes would light up when he was involved in a particularly dangerous heist…Mello didn't think that he would miss those little insignificant things so much.

_We lied when we were dreaming. Our crying was just fake. I wish you could deny it here and today. My SOS on radio…the only chance to let you know what I fear. Can you hear?_

Sighing, Mello gently placed the chocolate bar on the counter and walked into the living room, where he proceeded to turning on the PlayStation and playing one of his old video games. In the past few weeks, Mello had tried to play some video games so he could imagine that it was like Matt was still here. The only problem was that Matt wasn't playing the video games; he was.

That's when Mello had realized that it would only feel like the old times when he was being annoyed by the video game noises. It wasn't the same when he was doing it on purpose. When Matt had been around, he'd keep Mello up all night playing those silly games. It was annoying, but Mello couldn't stop him. He loved that look in Matt's eyes when he was playing video games.

A series of knocks sounded on the door. Puzzled, Mello turned off the PlayStation and walked over to the kitchen so he could open the door. A surly younger man, a teenager, was standing in front of the door in the hallway. The red hair was wild and untamed and the piercing green eyes looked upset and nervous. A pair of goggles hung around the neck and the fingers played with the strap in an agitated fashion. Matt.

_Come and rescue me. I'm burning, can't you see? Come and rescue me. Only you can set me free. Come and rescue me. Rescue me. You and me…_

Neither said anything for a moment. The eyes looked into each other, looking for a hint as to what the other wanted to say. It was always hard for Matt to read Mello's thoughts. But this time it was easy. Mello was obviously depressed and his cyan eyes showed it.

Matt had had a hard time since he'd left Mello. He kept telling himself that he was wrong, which he had been, and to talk to the blonde. But every time he tried, the words just wouldn't come. So he decided to try to force the words out. Maybe if he forced himself to see Mello, everything would work out all right.

"What do you want, Matt?" Mello broke the silence, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"I wanted to talk to you, Mihael." Matt said.

Mello knew right then and there that Matt was serious. He never called him Mihael. If Matt was using the blonde' real name, then he must be upset about something.

"Well? I'm listening." Mello's angry tone did not change.

"Look, I know I shouldn't have left…" Matt began.

"Damn right you shouldn't." Mello glared into the emerald eyes.

"But I was angry. I wasn't thinking clearly. I didn't mean what I said." Matt said with his eyes to the floor as he tried to avoid Mello's gaze.

"That doesn't stop me from being angry with you, Matt." Mello said.

_The walls are coming closer. My senses fade away. I'm haunted by your shadow. I reach to feel your face. You're not here. Are you here? Come and rescue me. Rescue me._

"But we both need to be with each other again." Matt said. "It's been hard on me and I can tell it's been hard on you."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mello shook his head as he turned to walk back inside.

"It's obvious, Mello." Matt said as he touched the blonde's shoulder. "Your eyes give it away."

"That doesn't mean anything." Mello said.

"Come on, Mels." Matt said. "Let's give it another shot. Maybe we can work this out."

And quite surprisingly, Mello found his lips connected to Matt's. It wasn't Matt's usual kiss, though. It was as if Matt was trying to apologize and convince Mello to give him another chance. As Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist, he realized that Matt was like a drug for him and he had been suffering from withdrawal since Matt left. But when Matt kissed him, a wave of energy passed through his body, a current that he hadn't felt for months. He didn't want to give up this feeling. No amount of chocolate in the world could replace this feeling.

"Matt…" Mello whispered slowly.

"Have I convinced you yet?" Matt asked, still holding onto the blonde's neck.

"I'd say that you have." Mello said, smiling for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

"I was worried that you'd say no." Matt's finger traced the scar on Mello's face.

"You made me change my mind." Mello said.

"At least I could do it. I was so afraid that you wouldn't take me back, that you wouldn't want me." Matt said in tones of softness.

"I _am_ taking you back." Mello said, pulling Matt against his chest. "And I'll always want you."

_Come and rescue me. I'm burning, can't you see? Come and rescue me. Only you can set me free. Come and rescue me. Rescue me. You and me. Set me free. Rescue me…_

**Was it ok? I hoped the ending didn't sound too much like Silence, my other MM story. review? thanks for reading!**


End file.
